we belong together
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: a little romance fic on Nessie and Jacob. i dont own When youre gone, We belong together,or Star of something new.
1. Chapter 1

We belong together

I was now forbidden to see Jake! Oh my god! My dad saw us kissing in the meadow. He pulled me away from Jake. I now had a curfew; I also had to come straight home from school.

I came home locked the door and fell on the bed crying. I turned on my radio. The announcer was about to introduce a new song.

"Here is a new song by Avril Lavinge called 'When you're gone." He said. The song made me feel like it was directed to me. I listened in on the song.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I got a txt msg from Jake

"I miss you" he said. I smiled.

"Me 2" I pressed send.

"Look outside." It said. I opened the window and saw Jake. I gasped and smiled. He sent me another txt. The words I have been dying to here

"I love you." I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too. My dad is being an ass" I added.

"Yeah I have known that for a very long time." I giggled.

"Yeah I miss you so much even though I am looking at you through a window."

"Yeah. Oh shit dad is coming love you."

"You too Nessie." He said and was gone. I turned off my phone and my TV. I grabbed my algebra homework.

"Take the zero in place of x." I said. It was really easy. I heard footsteps go fain and I sighed in relief.

That night

I was sitting on my windowsill looking at the stars. I would go see Jake but you know. I had my iPod in my ears when _I got a call from my friend Brenda. She is a vampire also._

"_Hey Brenda what's up?" I said my mood lighting up a little._

"_Just finishing up homework. It was so easy. So how was your date with Jacob?" she asked._

"Awful my dad saw us making out and now I am forbidden to see him!" I wailed.

"Oh dear." She said.

"What?" I said.

"Nessie do the school talent show. I have an idea." She said.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"Jake goes to school here right?" she said.

"No."I said.

"Sing 'We belong together." She said

"Huh?" I said.

"Trust me." She said and hung up.

Friday at the talent show

"I can't do this!" I yelled

"Yes you can." Brenda soothed.

"I freakin nervous." I said.

"You will be fine. I will be up there and I have heard you're voice Nessie you are really good. Plus there is also a surprise waiting for you also." She said. I smiled.

"Huh?" I asked,

"Don't worry you will see it." She said

"Wait the jacket and necklace." I said. Jake gave me a jacket it had Nessie and Jacob 4 ever and hearts on it. It also had his scent on it. The necklace as well.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I heard the principal call my name. I took a deep breath and walked on stage with my jacket and necklace on. I took the mic and Brenda started to play. I sighed and began to sing.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

_[Chorus:]__  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There aint nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Baby face  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Aint even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

_[Chorus]___

Baby!

_[Repeat chorus]__  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back, baby, please, 'cause  
we belong together  
who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There isn't anybody better.  
Oh baby, baby  
we belong together_

_The kids cheered and I smiled and took a bow. I heard a more different music. What the hell? I saw Jake! Oh my god! My lit up. He began to sing._

Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
(Nessie)

I never believed in  
what I couldn't see

I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities

(Both)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
(Jake)  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
(Nessie)

And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
(Both)  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
(Jake)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see!  
(Both)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

_I looked at Jake in awe as the school cheered and I said to Jake._

"_I love you Jake." I said._

"_I love you too Nessie." Jake said and kissed me. Omg he kissed me in the front of the whole school. I laughed at the whooping and cheering we got from that kiss. I blushed and Jake and I walked off stage._

"_What are you doing here?!" I squealed._

"_I'm here to kipnaap you and take you to our beach." He said. I had to think of my dad. Nah he is the reason I am doing it now. Sorry daddy. I smirked._

"_Lead the way my good man." I said in a british accent._

"_Why thank you." He said. I stopped._

"_What?" he laughed._

"_You sound like Robert Pattinson." I giggled._

"_he is so gay!" he defended._

"_No he isn't he is so hot!" I gushed._

"_So you are calling your dad hot?" he said._

"_Eww! No that is gross Jake!" I said slapping his arm._

"_He looks like Edward." He said._

"_Great now I don't like Robert anymore." I said sadly._

"_Ha." He said but I heard him._

"_Come on smart ass let's go to La Push." I said. He took my hand and we were off to La Push on his bike. My second home._

_Author's note- did you all love that! Should I make it to a full story or just keep it as a one shot tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also Robert Pattinson is not gay!!!!! He is really hot!!!!!_


	2. Stay my baby,Always be my baby

Stay my baby

2 weeks later

Well dad didn't like my performance with Jake and my sneaking off to La Push so I am grounded for 3 weeks and still forbidden to see Jake.

I was watching the birds fly. Sadly there is nothing to do when you are forbidden to go see

your boyfriend. I sat on my windowsill thinking privately of course of my boyfriend.

My favorite song came on then.

"Here is Miranda Cosgrove's song called 'Stay My Baby'" I started to sing and dance to the song. My mood is now suddenly lifted.

Stay my baby  
Stay my baby  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Stay my baby  
Summer love isn't meant to be  
And it's only a fantasy  
That's what everyone's tellin' me  
Stay my baby  
Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
Tell me right now  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
How it's goin' down  
Everything be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby  
I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh  
Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sittin' up here in my room  
Goin' crazy  
But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
Every time you say  
"Stay my baby."  
Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby  
I'm never gonne give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
Tell me right now  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
How it's goin' down  
Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby  
I'm never gonne give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby  
Stay my baby!  
I'm never gonne give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Stay my baby...

I had a smile on my face. Then a thought came through. I blocked it of course.

What if Jake broke up with me? My dad's freaky overprotective nature drove him away? My dad is a freaky psychopath who sticks his nose where it doesn't fuckin belong?! I growled to myself and tore one of my many pillows causing feathers to fly. I sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself Nessie. It's not worth it. It just isn't." I reassured my self. My phone rang causing me to jump.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Nessie!" Brenda said.

"Oh hi Brenda." I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm grounded." I said glumly.

"So I am taking it he didn't like the show?" she said.

"Nope. Not at all. In fact he hated it so much that I am grounded for 3 weeks and that I still can't Jake!" I said feigning enthusiasm with lots of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Nessie this is my fault." she said.

"Brenda this isn't your fault. Everyone else in my family loved it, but you know my dad." I said.

"Ok. Thanks Nessie." she said.

"Your welcome. I am going to start on my Holocaust essay. I will talk to you later." I said.

"Ok bye Nessie." she said.

"Bye." I hung up. I grabbed my laptop and note book. I was working for 10 minutes before a song came in. I gasped.

"Oh my god that is the best song ever!" I said to myself. I turned off my laptop and started writing.

2

15 minutes later.

After 15 minutes of changes I finally have my song. I called Brenda, Lucy and Kristy and told them to come over. They are also half vampires with werewolf mates. They came over.

"What's up Nessie?" Lucy asked.

"Read this." I said. I handed them the song and they both smiled.

"Wow that is the best song ever!" Kristy said. We both shushed her and I told them to block their minds.

"Yep and that is Jake's birthday gift. His birthday party in 4 weeks." I smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for let's practice!" Kristy said.

"Wait Nessie what about your dad?" Brenda said.

"Who cares?" I said.

"Touché" she said. We all laughed. We let Brenda handle music since she is good at that. We decided to sneak off to La Push after school.

We will jump in Lucy's car and drive over there and practice. We go to the party and go to Brenda's house for a sleepover. Simple.

Alice already saw it and said that she won't tell dad unless she takes us shopping for the party. We agreed and went. Mom knows and was fine with it. She also said that she won't tell dad and she will keep my mind shielded.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4 weeks later (After school)

I waited in Science for the bell to ring. Unfortunately this is the class with dad.

"Come on bell ring." I said softly that a human couldn't hear to myself. Dad looked at me with an raised eyebrow. The bell finally rang and I was the first one to leave. I jumped in Lucy's car. I saw my dad with anger on his face.

"Drive!" I yelled. Lucy drove quickly. We all sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I said.

"I know right." Brenda said.

We arrived to La Push 25 minutes later. Jake was still at school. The pack, Brenda, Kristy,Lucy and I set up the party. It was going to be a giant bonfire. Leah and I made his cake. We both know he loves chocolate so it was going to be a chocolate cake. I saw Jake and I ran and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday Jake!" I said kissing his lips.

"Thanks Nessie." he said. I put on a blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing Nessie?" he laughed.

"It's a surprise." I laughed back. We both walked well I lead Jake to First beach towards the bonfire. I took off the blindfold and everyone yelled

"Surprise!" we all yelled. We smiled big.

"Aw you guys didn't have to do this for me." he said.

"Yeah but we love you too much Jake." Quill said . We all laughed.

"Who is giving Jake his gift first?" Leah asked.

"Me!" I said happily.

"What did you give me?" he asked.

"I am going to sing to you." I smiled.

Lucy and Kristy played the chorus while I sung the main parts. I nodded to Brenda and she started the music.

You (repeat)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooohoh!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
(Does not repeat it only says it once)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

I ain't gonna cry noooh  
And I won't beg you to staaaay  
If you're determined to leave booy  
I will not stand in your waaaay  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end nooooh ooohh

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
Of time!

You'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (no nooo )  
And we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I will always be! )

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

You and I will always be  
No way your never gonna shake me  
No way your never gonna shake me  
You and I will always be

"Happy birthday Jake." I smiled. Everyone clapped and I took my bow and sat next to Jake. He kissed me.

"I love you Nessie." he said.

"I love you too Jake." I smiled back. Jake ended up with a new cell phone, and iPod touch, almost 200$ worth in cash, and a new car. He is lucky! At least my birthday is in 2 months.

Leah and I handed Jake his cake. Sam and Quill almost ate it all. Greedy werewolves.

The party ended at 10:30. We went to Brenda's house. We were in our pj's and just talking while eating the chocolate cake we got from the party.

"Nessie, you and Leah make good cake!" Lucy gushed.

"Thanks." I said. My phone rang and it said 'Mom' thank god.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Nessie! How was the party?" she asked.

"It was awesome! He loved my song!" I said.

"That is great honey." mom said happily.

"How is dad?" I questioned.

"He is pissed." she laughed.

"I figured that." I grumbled. Mom laughed.

"Don't worry honey he will come around soon. I will see you tomorrow." she said.

"Bye mom." I said and hung up.

"Your mom is cool." Kristy said.

"Yeah but your dad scares me." Brenda said.

"He is a hottie!" she gushed. Ok one word eew.

"Ok gross! Stop gushing over my dad." I said with glare.

"Besides it is the new social studies teacher we have in 5th block. Now that is a hottie!" I laughed.

"He is fine!" Brenda said.

"Yeah I know. I wonder what his chest looks like with out that t shirt." Kristy said.

"Broad full of muscles." I guessed

"Yeah." the agreed.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until we fell asleep. I was afraid to go home to face my dad but I don't care. As long as I was my Jake I can take any punishment my dad can dish out. That will never stop me from loving Jacob Black.

2

Author's note-Ok! Nessie has a little bit of backbone! What should her punishment be when she gets home? Give me suggestions!


End file.
